In the field of Geographic Information Systems (GIS), it is known to capture, analyse, manage, and present data associated with locations. In this regard, GIS are known to enrich cartographic information using database technology in order to generate information-rich cartographic data.
In relation to a digital map, a vast number of so-called “named areas” exist in relation to a geographic area or locality, for example, hundreds of thousands of named areas exists alone in respect of the United States of America. Users of digital map data sometimes need to refer to a named area for the purpose of, for example, navigation. However, identifying a specific location, in terms of longitude and latitude coordinates, in order to represent a named area, is a challenge faced by creators of digital maps, because it is not easy to select and assign coordinates to identify a location that is most appropriate to represent the named area when a large number of candidate locations exist.
One known technique for assigning navigation destinations is by manual assignment. Typically, manual assignment requires the use of an editor application operated by a Digital Map Technician (DMT), the behaviour of which is bound by a set of rules and a procedure to follow when assigning navigation destinations to named areas. However, the process of manual assignment is limited by the limitations of manual labour, for example complexity of rules to be performed and any associated calculations, but is also an expensive process on account of the use of the manual labour. Consequently, the number of named areas that can be processed is limited and map databases are often incomplete and comprise named areas for which navigation destinations are not assigned. Furthermore, manual selection of the most suitable location can be subjective. The use of the manual process also limits the assignment of navigation destinations to the map editing environment.
In order to mitigate the cost of generation of the navigation destinations, it is sometimes known to use navigation destinations of the same name but from other named areas in order to create new navigation destinations for named areas. However, another navigation destination of the same name may relate to another named area that does not overlap or is not even adjacent the named area for which a location point needs to be assigned. For example, a navigation destination for Queens Village, N.Y. might also be assigned as the navigation destination for Long Island City, N.Y., simply because the navigation destination in Long Island City, N.Y., has the same name as the named area for which a navigation destination needs to be assigned. This can result in undesirable instances of mis-navigation if the assigned navigation destination is used.
Additionally, navigation destinations are typically generated in the context of vehicular navigation. Consequently, the context of the navigation destinations is not appropriate for all types of navigation, such as pedestrian navigation.
Hence, it is desirable to assign location points to named areas in a flexible, cost-effective, complete, accurate and consistent manner.